Ninjas
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: An Uchiha, two kunoichies and the son of the White Fang. Along with the sensei, Konoha's yellow flash. Welcome to team Minato. KakashiOC ObitoOC


"Tell me about your dreams, hobbies, names. Anything."

The spikey black haired boy instantly took a step forward, he cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Uchiha Obito!" He said, his goggles standing out from his apperance.

_"Uchiha clan?"_

"My dream is to become a great ninja like every Uchiha there is!"

"Oh?" Minato smiled a bit at the young boy's ambition. "So, I presume you have the Sharingan?"

Obito blinked and paused for a second. "Uh...You see, I haven't gotten it yet...But I'm training very hard!"

Minato smiled again, he was starting to like this kid already.

"Training? That your hobby as well?"

Obito nodded, and pulled his goggles off from his eyes and placed it ontop of his head. "I'll be a great ninja one day!" He grinned with confidence.

_"Ambitious kid...I like him."_

Minato looked the other boy who was leaning against the wall. His long ,silver hair brushed to the side, greatly resembling his father.

_"He looks just like the White Fang."_

"And, what about you?"

Kakashi looked over as he had noticed his new sensei talking to him. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I dont have much of a dream, and my hobbies are none of your business."

A sweatdrop grew on Minato's forehead. "Alright..."

Minato shifted his head to get eye contact with one of the girls. "What about you?"

"Oh, me? My name is Rin." The dark brown long, loose sleeved shirt brought out the colour of her hair. Her pants matched the colour of the purple that had marked on her face. "My dream is to become a great medical ninja like princess Tsunade! My hobbies are shopping, training, and hanging out with my friends." She replied with a smile.

_"Ah, simple kunoichi."_

Lastly, Minato looked over at the other girl. Her dark black hair matched the colour of Obito's, her hair tied up in a high pony tail. Making it look like it's extremely short, her red eyes highly stood out. "Tatsuki Minako. _My_ dream is what happens when I am asleep."

"Oh, well...I mean, an ambition of any sort?"

"My ambition is to find one."

_"We've got a unique one here."_

"And, hobbies?"

_"I have a lot."_

Minako's sweatdrop came back. "Alright, now that everyone has introduced themselves. I better do so too! So, my name is Namikaze Minato, you can just call me sensei. My dreams is to become a great ninja that would help Konoha and my hobbies are training and eating ramen!"

Obito grinned, he felt excited and anticipated.

_"My sensei is Konoha's Yellow Flash...Wait till I brag about this!"_

Kakashi still had his same position for the last five minutes, waiting to be dismissed.

Rin observed some of her team mates, when she got to look over at Kakashi, she blushed greatly. Minato noticed this and smiled a bit, it reminded him of his relationship with Kushina.

Minako was humming a small tune to herself. She wasn't really sure what tune, but oh well.

...

"Dont be surprised...But, there is a test tomorrow." Minato said. "This will depend whether you are worth being a genin or not."

"But, what about the graduation test?" Obito quickly asked.

"That was just to see who is qualified...But dont worry, last year. Only 60 percent of the people failed."

"60 percent?" Rin said with the feeling of shock, and a bit annoyed that her new sensei was saying this so casually.

Minato nodded, chuckling a bit. "The test wont be too hard, I'll tell you what will be happening tomorrow...Meet at 8 in the morning, at the training grounds. Dont bother eating breakfast. Cause you're going to puke it out if you are." He said, like all the other teachers would tell their students.

* * *

Obito began to use his legs to kick it against the tree. "20...21.." He calls out after each kick. He couldn't wait to show Rin how strong he had gotten for tomorrow's test. Obito remembered the last time he had tried, it didn't end up too well...

"30!" He finally yelled out, allowing gravity to take him down onto the ground with a small thud, Obito panted. _"Man, I really need more training.."_

Rin, she trained her self by running around the trainning grounds, stamina was something important to her, but also to improve her speed. Soon enough, she began to run out of breath and slowed down her running into a small job. Persperation trickled down her forehead, she grabbed her sleeve and wiped it off. Then, she could hear noises of kunais. She continued with her pace, out of curiosity she and ran around a couple of trees to find out where it was coming from. Rin spotted one of her team mates; Kakashi who was jumping from tree to tree and shooting out the kunais he pulled out from his weapon pouch. Each kunai he threw flew in different directions and hitting all the targets, in perfect aim.

Rin suddenly stopped and stared in amazement, she's only seen Kakashi perform once or twice from being in the same exam, but she never knew he was this good.

"Watch out!"

She snapped out of her gawking and realized a kunai was flying towards her, but another kunai came by and clashed with the kunai that was just about to hit her. Both of them flew in different directions.

"S-sorry!" Rin quickly apologized and bowed. "I was jogging, and I didn't notice.."

"You were staring." He said as he walked over from tree to tree to pull out the kunais.

"..."

"Be more careful."

She blushed.

The last member, Minako Tatsuki, she was reading. The book that held in her hands was in a bright orange cover. The front cover had a picture of a female chasing a guy, both looked very happy. Above that, was the title of the book, which read _Icha Icha paradise._


End file.
